


Oversight

by Perching_Owl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, nature fights back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Raihan investigates the disappearance of people in the forest close to Hammerhead. He doesn't realise he might be the next victim.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Perching_Owl's Whumptober 2020 Collection





	Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fill for the 2020 [whumptober](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/), which I'm really stoked about! I have a lot of collabs going on with [Koco](https://twitter.com/KocosCollection), some which I have already seen and which are amazing, some others which I am really curious how they will turn out. This is one of the few works though, where we haven't collaborated on. 
> 
> No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME: **Waking Up Restrained** | Shackled | Hanging
> 
> Here is the [ Link](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) for the upcoming prompts.

Raihan glances at his phone. Nothing new under the sun, his most recent post had received quite a few likes and comments, but he should answer those at a later time. When he is back in the city. Putting his phone away with a sigh, he focuses instead on the way ahead into the innermost heart of the forest. A shiver passes through him. He pulls up the zipper of his jacket. His long legs are cold though, but there is little he can do about that now. Well, it's his fault for misjudging how big the temperature between city and forest could be.

Usually, Raihan would have enjoyed getting out, but the reports from the local lumberjacks have indicated the forest has a problem with a particularly persistent Pokémon. Furthermore, it is not something they have been able to deal with, let alone to describe. So, he is just going to check it out and maybe come back to capture it if he needs to, his hand moving over the Pokéballs on his waist.

The forest itself is dark here, and it's not particularly pleasant. Earlier it had been a lovely summer day, though there is little left from that under the treetops which keep the sun out. Maybe he should have asked Kabu to come, but his lover had been busy with the new trainers and he hadn't wanted to intrude. They are both busy, but stealing away for a few hours would have been nice. It's been far too long since they have seen each other, but since it has become warmer, the new trainers have started to battle again though none of them have made it to him.

His thoughts start to drift as he follows the way into the forest, a smile appearing on his face as his thoughts drift to Kabu. Kabu's and his latest date had started with a picnic on the grass plains, been followed by fighting which in turn had ended in heated making out, spring sun shining brightly over them and Kabu's weight pressing him down, his fingers buried in short hair.

Raihan reaches for his phone again, thinking about sending Kabu a quick text. He stops, unlocks his phone, hesitates and then begins to record a quick message for Kabu. With a grin, he starts, 'Hey, I was just thinking about our last date and want to have a rematch. I-' He wants to say more, but something catches his attention. There is something in the woods with him, something drawing him forward and he steps towards whatever is there.

His phone slips from his hand, but he is unable to avert his gaze. His body is growing numb, darkness beginning to close in on him. Distantly, he knows it's bad, something is wrong. His eyes are heavy, sinking lower and then he is falling.

* * *

He is cold.

Freezing cold.

A shiver runs through him, every part of his body aching, sharp pins and needles pricking him. He wants to curl in on himself to preserve the heat. Something holds him back. Raihan frowns. What is happening? His thoughts are sluggish, even as his body is trembling with the cold, which has seeped into his entire being.

He blinks.

His eyes are heavy and his vision blurry. It's difficult to make sense of everything. It shouldn't be, distant anger running through him. He shouldn't be lazing around. Shit. What is happening?

With that lingering anger, Raihan shakes his head, trying to focus. Finally, his vision begins to clear, though his mind is slow. He is still in the woods, still sees the trees around him, their treetop moving above him. It's almost hypnotising, from left to right, and he wants to reach out to touch them. But he cannot, cannot move. It's as if-

His eyes snap up, every bit of confusion vanishing. Instead, there is dread in his stomach. Shit! He looks to the side and sees his wrists pinned to the ground, holding him in place by roots. They are gnarly, old things, tight around him, pinning him spread-eagled to the ground. Pulling at them, he tries to get free but finds he cannot.

Swallowing, he tries to collect his thoughts, but it's not working, instead, his breath is quickening as adrenaline washes through him. He has clearly been trapped by a Pokémon, a sinking suspicion as to what has happened coming over him. His heart is beating faster, pumping adrenaline through his veins, and warming his muscles so he can move them. He growls, trying to break free again, trying to remove his hand. It's however not possible.

There might still be a possibility. Raihan's gaze snaps to his belt. His Pokéballs are still there, and he exhales, some tension leaving. At least his Pokémons are still with him. But he cannot reach them. He calls for them, but his lips are numb, barely able to form words. 

Frustration washes over him. Again, he fights against the restraints, the roots scraping along his wrists and ankles, tearing his skin, and leaving them bloody.

Again, it proves to be useless.

He sinks back then, resting against the cold floor of the forest. Another shiver runs through him. Damnit. The coldness from the forest floor is seeping into him, creeping from his back into his bones. The grass beneath him is still wet, maybe from the morning dew, maybe it has rained during the day. The weather might have been different in the forest than in Hammerlocke. 

It's going to be night soon. Night means it is going to be even colder. He is already shivering, his body tense, and there are goosebumps already on his legs.

Again, he tries to break free, but the roots hold him in place. It leaves him instead with pain lacing through his now injured wrists. He closes his eyes, a shuddering breath escaping him. There is nothing he can do for now. Nothing at all. Again a shiver runs through him, though this time having nothing to with the cold.

Raihan closes his eyes, breathing in, and then exhales. It takes another breath for him to calm somewhat, and he looks up at the darkening sky. Is someone going to realise he is missing? He hasn't talked with anyone, this having been more of a stroll than an investigation. Shit, he should have told someone.

The cold makes his hands grow numb, which he knows is bad.

He tries to move them, to keep them moving, but he finds himself drifting.

The sky darkens above him.

* * *

He startles.

A loud sound, close to a roar.

Damnit, he is so cold. His limbs have grown even number. Above him the sky is dark, the stars above him the only lights he can see, occasional glimpses between leaves.

They are beautiful.

His thoughts are sluggish. Again, he wants to curl in on himself, but oh- yes, his wrists are still bound. It has to be bad if he keeps forgetting that. But he is so fucking cold. His body is past shivering. Which is also bad. At least he recalls that. Distantly.

His mind is drifting again.

In the distance, someone is shouting.

Then there are hands touching him. Warm hands, almost burning. Someone is tilting his face. He blinks, and Kabu's face swims into view, his expression pinched, 'Raihan.'

He tries to respond, but even his lips feel numb, his jaw tense and hurting.

'Raihan, talk to me,' Kabu's voice is insistent, allowing no objection.

'Cold,' he whispers, his lips barely moving. 'That you, Kabu?'

'Yes, it's alright, you are going to be alright,' Kabu tells him then, a slight waver in his voice. A warm hand is put on his cheek, palms rough with callouses. Raihan tilts his head into that roughness, chasing his warmth. Kabu has always had warm hands. A smile crosses over his face as Raihan looks up into Kabu's face, and the man returns it.

In a low tone, he says, 'Give me a moment, Raihan. We will get you out of these restraints.' Kabu turns away from him then, short salt-and-pepper hair falling into his face, but he pays them no mind. He is speaking, vice deliberately kept low, so Raihan doesn't understand what he is saying. A moment later, there is heat around his wrists or close to them. He isn't sure, not with how numb and cold he has been feeling. The warmth helps though. It still takes a few minutes or a few seconds until he starts to feel his fingers again. He frowns, but then he can move his wrist.

Kabu's hand closes around his wrist then, keeping away from the wounds, but he begins to massage Raihan's hand as he brings it gently back towards Raihan's chest. His other hand eases along Raihan's arm, helping him to bend the joints along. He is frozen stiff, but Kabu's warm hands are helping, their touch gentle.

His other hand is freed as well in a similar manner and brought towards his chest. He starts to shivers then, teeth clattering, and Kabu hushes him, 'It's alright. Can you get up?'

Raihan nods. He tries to sit up then, but his muscles are still cold and tense, and Kabu helps him, an arm around his shoulders, the other still rubbing along one of Raihan's wrists.

In his new position, Raihan doesn't see the sky anymore. Instead, he sees the tree trunks, then something huge standing close to his feet. Raihan blinks. Kabu's Arcanine comes into focus, moving around his feet and gnawing at the roots until they give way. His ankles are freed after a few moments during which he stares at the Arcanine mesmerised, his mind still sluggish.

When his feet are freed though, Raihan is pulled closer, being pulled on Kabu's lap. He curls into that embrace, as cold as he is, but Kabu is warm, even though it's all hard muscle. It's a relief. A moment later something hot presses against his back, almost scalding, but when he peers to the side, he finds Kabu's Arcanine has moved closer, Kabu petting him, once, twice stroking through his thick fur, then he pulls Raihan even tighter and the Arcanine moves even closer, their fur amazing and soft, their body warm.

Only slowly his mind starts to work again, and Raihan asks, 'How did you find me? Why are you here?'

'Your message got cut off. I was worried,' Kabu explains. His hand runs in circles over Raihan's back, comforting and calming. 'When I came to your gym, someone said you wanted to investigate the woods because of a Pokémon causing trouble. I asked whether you had a fire Pokémon with you and they weren't sure, so I followed you.'

'Fire-Pokémon?' Raihan asks, a frown on his face. He has at least two Pokémon with him, who have a fire-type. 'Of course.'

'Apparently, you weren't quick enough though to fight against the Trevenant.'

'They usually aren't malevolent,' Raihan responds, absent-mindedly. He hasn't thought Trevenants were malevolent, not in this region. But apparently, there are exceptions to the rule. It would explain him being so out of it - with a ghost-type they could have used confusion on him.

Kabu sighs, 'Not here and not usually. This one must have caught you off guard as well.'

'It did,' Raihan responds, shivering from the cold. A smile begins to spread over his face, 'I was thinking about you.'

'Hm, might have thought better about the Pokémon.'

'You still rescued me though,' Raihan points out, grinning. His head comes to rest against Kabu's shoulder, grin fading into a warmer smile. He is still Raihan's hero. Even though Kabu might have a different opinion.

With a sigh, he closes his eyes, enjoying Kabu's warmth, whose arms are still around him. At some point, they need to track back through the woods, but for now, he is warming up, the cold retreating and leaving him only with affection in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this little fic - there is more to come this month :)


End file.
